To The West
by butterscotchfantasy
Summary: Akahana is called by the Sanbutsushin to join Sanzo, whose been assigned to take her, Goku, Hakkai, and Goyjo on the quest to stop Gyumaoh's resurrection before it's too late. *summary Sucks, sorry! basically add another member to the group* OCxSanzo


**A/N: **

**I have decided, much like I am doing with my Yu Yu Hakusho story, to restart this story over because I do not feel like this work is my best and I feel that I have come up with better ideas. **

**I also feel like this chapter is way to short and does the begging of what I have in mind not justice. I admit I like the very beginning, and some other parts of it, but other than those few the whole chapter…well disgust's me really (and that's pretty bad considering I wrote it). So it's rewriting time. **

**That's enough on that note, I have some important news. I have decided who my character, the OC obviously, with be paired up, eventually, with Sanzo. Mainly because he is one of my all time favorite characters, and because he is just simply awesome. I also want to point out that just because I have already decided who my character will end up with, that's if they end up together at all because we all know how difficult Sanzo can be, doesn't mean she will fall in lover with him the first chapter and they turn all mushy gushy. **

**No, I refuse to let that happen in my story! I absolutely hate when authors make character so completely OCC, or when they make a character fall in love in one chapter and like three chapters later they're having a kid, or even were everything goes perfectly and they happily ever after. This is a Sanzo story were talking about, he doesn't even like admitting he loves his Monkey (total SanzoxGoku fan) let alone anyone else, even a character I sneak in. So if you're thinking you're reading a super easy one, two, three bade-ping, bade-boom, they fall in love and live happily ever after story, you might want to turn around with the little back button in the left hand corner of the screen because this isn't it.**

**Now that I've got that out, sorry if it sound a little angry I just do not want people coming to me later on and complaining about the lack, or slowness of the loving going on. So I have forewarned you. I also want to warn you, that later own, when it eventually does happen, there will be a lemon, that's one of the reason's this story is rater M. If you don't like stories with Lemons in them, then either skip over the chapter (though it will not be it's own chapter) or don't read this story, those are the only options I can give you. **

**That's about it…sorry it's so long. **

**Now own with the new and (hopefully) improved first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Lady Appears<br>**

_It was a time where heaven and earth coexisted. Peacefully. Where demon and man were more than neighbors, they were brothers. Here, civilization and faith were born the foundations of man. _

_It was Shangri-la._

_But then…_

_The brotherhood of man and demon turned. Man became able to demon's gain. They grew angry, powerful…and hungry. _

_They convened far to the west, under the command of one._

* * *

><p>"Lady Akahana!" Dark gray eyes glanced around as they heard their name being called from somewhere else in the temple. "Lady Akahana you must come immediately!" A young girl, looking around the age of twelve of thirteen, burst through the outer gate that lead into the garden, where the person she was seeking stood.<p>

A young women, looking no older than the age of twenty, stood staring out at the small garden of deep purple iris flowers that surround her with her stormy gunmetal eyes. The girl watched as her Lady, the very Lady Akahana she had been calling, watched the flowers, finding them beautiful, but also wondering what it was about these mysteriously growing flowers that attracted the lady so.

The young blonde haired youkai-girl also couldn't help but stare in amazement she stared at the flowers will, but also as well at her Lady, as the sun's light hit the women just right and seemed to make her strangely colored red hair light up almost like a fire. Almost as if it could reach out from it's braid and catch the whole world on fire by simply touching a few strands to those purple flowers. Once again the girl was becoming overwhelmed in Lady Akahana's presence, like many other's have before.

"Yes, what is it Chizu?" The woman, Akahana, spoke in a calm, gentle, if not slightly bored, voice to the young girl, who stood frozen in the doorway of her little garden. "What is of so great importance that everyone in the temple as well as the heavens above could hear you calling my name?"

The women turned to face the young girl, Chizu, who was now blushing a bright red that covered her face, from her ears to her neck before disappearing under her white apprentices robe. "I am so sorry Lady Akahana!" Chizu cried rushing forward to kneel and apologize to the Lady, "I did not realize that I was being so loud! Please forgive-"

"Chizu" Lady Akahana spoke, a slightly amusement in her voice now along with the other previous emotions, "It is all right, I was not offended at all, in fact I found it quite amusing." She spoke, walking towards girl who had stopped the knelt on the concrete, not daring like many others, to step on the sacred grass of the garden Lady Akahana dared to do everyday. "Now what was it you require of me?" She asked again, waving the young girl out of her kneeling position, finding absolutely no reason for her to be kneeled to. She really needed to talk to the older priestess around the temple about the kneeling, it really wasn't needed.

"The Sanbutsushin are calling for you my lady!" Akahana sighed when she heard Chizu's news. She thought that it might have been them that had Chizu so riled up, the small girl was slightly afraid of them. She thought that they had the power toe send her away from the temple because she was a demon, when really they had no such power because Lady Akahana wouldn't allow it.

"Of course…" She made her way onto the hot concrete that was baking under the sun, and slipped on her sandals that she had taken off to feeling the cool green grass beneath her feet,

As she bent down to tie the black ribbon that stopped half way up her calf and was hidden by the robes she was forced to wear while in the temple, she asked Chizu another question, "Did the three floating heads say what they wanted me for?"

Chizu shook her head, her blond hair flying everywhere, blushing deepening at her masters nickname for the great aspects, "No my lady. They just said that it couldn't be put off any longer."

"Very well, I'll be on my way then." It wouldn't take her long, the temple of Chang'an was no more than a day's walk from were she resided. "They probably just have another pointless mission for me to attend" She added, seeing the look on the young girl's face.

"But Lady Akahana shouldn't I-"

"There is no need Chizu" Akahana spoke, a small smile coming to her pale face as she patted the girl on the head, causing the child's blush to increase even more, "I'll be back once it's over, it shouldn't take **that** long, maybe a couple off weeks. You may remain here."

"Y-Yes my lady." Chizu stuttered, embarrassed by her actions or worried towards the older, and much stronger woman, Akahana wasn't quite sure. "Good l-luck on your journey."

"Yes, that's more like it." Akahana chuckled, taking her hand off the blondes head, looking down at the girl with playful eyes "Watch over these wrinkly prunes for me will you?" She laughed lightly as she walked away, existing the temple through the back entrance without telling anyone of the other priestesses goodbye, knowing that they would be angry and a few would even attempt to lecture her when she returned, knowing that she left her young pupil with a even redder face than before.

"Lady Akahana!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So how is that for a remake? I thought it needed a little tuning, and I am quite please with how it turned out myself. **

**My OC should meet at least Sanzo and Goku in the next chapter, and it I can make it happen, if Hakkai and Gojgo, I'm not sure yet.**

**Hope this one was better than the original. I added more of a dialect and replaces words with better ones. Let me know how I did please? **

**I also want to let everyone know, I will probably be using Japanese names for any original characters I make. I don't really know what to use to tell you the truth, because I believe Sanzo and them all have Japanese names, but they're going from China to India, and are even using Japanese names in the manga/anime,, so I'm just a little confusing. So if anyone can help me out, it would be much appreciated. **

**Oh and I am thinking of getting a beta reader, I'm not to sure yet. **

**That's all. **

**Please Review?**


End file.
